


Yesterday Was All I Had Ever Known

by safetypin



Series: Song Stories [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depressing, I Don't Love You - Song, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the song began, he turned his attention to his guitar, and let the memories flood in. </p><p>Frank knew the song was about him, he always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Was All I Had Ever Known

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been doing so well lately, and I watched the video of the last performance of TBP and this happened. I do apologize if it sucks.

Frank knew the song was about him. He had always, right from the first time he heard it, known it was Gerard’s goodbye to him and him alone. He hated it, but in some small way, he was glad for the song having been sung. “I Don’t Love You” was one of the favorite songs off of The Black Parade, but Frank knew this song wasn’t about The Patient, no, Gerard had written it about the affair the two had once shared. The affair had long since ended however, as Gerard had chosen Lindsey over Frank years ago, at the backstage of a concert. 

That was the night that Ray had found Frank crying under a tree out behind a venue, a cigarette burning in his hand. The night that Mikey had punched his brother so hard the elder had blacked out until morning, when the only member of his band that would speak to him was Bob. Ray had done his best to keep Frank alive for the rest of that tour, as had the other two, but not Gerard. No, Gerard was far too preoccupied with his pretty new wife. 

As the Mexico City concert moved into I Don’t Love You, Frank kept his head down, staring down at his guitar and not bother to stare at the wonderfully vivacious crowd. The song passed like it came, with Gerard oh so animant, singing and acting his heart out. Frank couldn’t help but hate how easy it seemed to be for Gerard to sing those words, even though he had always known just how much Frank loathed the song.

Frank could easily remember the day Gerard had first sung the song to the group. It had been at the mansion, when Mikey was still there. 

“I have a song… I think it might be a good one.” Gerard had said, as they had all been sitting in the living room of the terror house. 

“Let’s hear it then. Do you want me to grab an acoustic?” Ray had asked, soft voice rising from his spot next to the younger Way on the couch.

“No, I think I need you guys to just hear it through first.” Gerard said sheepishly, seeing the others nod. 

“Well, when you go / Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay / And maybe when you get back / I'll be off to find another way…” Everyone was silent as Gerard sang.

“And after all this time that you still owe / You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know / So take your gloves and get out / Better get out / While you can…” The others watched intently, Gerard with his focus concentrated on the notebook in his hands. 

“When you go / Would you even turn to say / "I don't love you / Like I did- Yesterday"” Frank shot up from his seat, knocking the wooden kitchen chair he had previously dragged into the room over. He made his way out the front door, letting it slam behind him. 

“Frank!” Gerard called, rising from his armchair. He made to go after the younger man, but Ray grabbed his arm.

“Stay, I think you’ve done enough.” Gerard nodded to himself as Ray jogged down the hallway, wishing to find Frank before something else could happen. 

Ray had found the smaller guitarist sobbing at the edge of the woods behind the grand building. Frank had looked smaller than ever, because even though his height- or lack thereof- was often exaggerated, he was really about 5’6”. Now he looked no larger than an eleven year old child. 

Ray hadn’t said anything, he had known that nothing was left to be said. Instead he had rapped Frank up in his arms and held Frank fast as he shook and spasmed. As each sob had racked his system, Frank let go, he let go of the last thing holding him back. He let himself be free of rushed stage kisses, of tender midnight caresses, and of the overwhelming pain he had so long felt. Let the cobwebs… finally clear. 

Frank had known that for most of this concert he was noticeably less energetic, but still the words hurt as he heard them. He knew it was coming, and he was more than ready for it, but, as always, change felt like the ugliest of things. 

“The Black Parade… Is dead!”

And out, went the lights. 

 

I don't love you…  
Like I loved you…  
Yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> I also didn't know the layout of Paramore Mansion so I took some liberties. Please help me feel better and leave a kudo or a note!


End file.
